Birthday Present
by ZeeCorge
Summary: It's Privates Birthday and he wants a special present from Skipper. WARNING: Skipper/Private Pairing. Male/Male sex.


Penguins of Madagascar copyright DreamWorks & Nick. I own nothings.

I fully admit this was just an excuse to write gay Penguin sex. I'm so naughty! Enjoy if you're naughty too, barf if you're not!

* * *

It was Privates 17th Birthday, Skipper had asked what the young Penguin wanted for his present. At first he hesitated, but the Leader assured him he could have anything he wanted. Now however, Skipper regret saying that.

After the party was over, Kowalski and Rico sound asleep, the two Penguins made their way to the Warehouse office. It was the only place Skipper knew they could be alone. As they went Private was happily humming with a spring in his step, the other Penguin deep in thought.

_I could back out, I don't have to do this_. Skipper thought to himself. _He's not ready for this, I don't think I'M ready for it. But I did promise he could have anything. And I'm a Penguin of my word. _Skipper let out a heavy sigh, _Why did he have to ask for THAT?!_

They paused right in front of the Warehouse, "Is something wrong Skippa?" The little Penguin asked in a British accent.

Refusing to look at the other he responded, "Are you sure this is what you want? I could get you that Monty Python DVD set you were talking about!" They both knew Skipper loathed Monty Python.

"I don't really want the DVD's anymore…" it finally struck him, "Are you trying to get out of doing this?"

Skipper went into defensive mode, throwing his flippers in the air. "No! I just don't think you're ready is all!"

Private seemed to get a little irritated at this as they continued inside, "You always say that."

"Well it's true. You're too young, and I don't know why you want to-"

Private interrupted the older Penguins rant, "Because I love you…" Skipper blushed under his feathers. "You always think I'm too young, and that may be true. But I'm not stupid. I know I love you and I'm ready for this." Private giggled, "We've been dating for almost a year, it's bound to happen eventually." With that the rounded Penguin pushed the door to the office open and went inside. Skipper gave another sigh before following.

Private took the small blanket he had brought, spreading it out carefully. Skipper took the time to continue battling his inner demons. He still didn't think this was a good idea. Of course he wanted to mate with Private, he loved the boy dearly. But there lays the problem, Private was just a boy and would probably always seem that way in his mind. Skipper was 24, dating someone who just turned 17. He constantly felt ashamed of himself, fearing that in some way he was taking advantage of the younger, naive Penguin. If anyone found out about their relationship they'd likely think the Leader was a depraved pervert. But what was he to do? Skipper couldn't pretend his feeling for the other didn't exist, he tried that before and it pained him deeply.

Happy with the setup, Private turned to face Skipper and noticed his distant stare. "Skippa, if this is bothering you so much, we don't have to." He said sadly, the last thing he intended was to upset the one he loved.

Skipper's train of thought was interrupted, "Huh? Oh! I'm fine Private, just a little, uh…. Nervous." He half lied.

Private giggled lightly, amused with the idea that his fearless Leader was nervous. He sat in the middle of the blanket and padded the spot next to him, signaling the other to come over.

The barrel chested Penguin complied slowly, sitting next to Private quietly. There was a long awkward silence, both reluctant to make the first move. Private fidgeted, growing uncomfortable and nervous.

Letting out a sigh, Skipper spoke up, "You know this is going to hurt, right?" There was real concern in his voice.

"I know, I con handle it Skippa." The little Penguin said proudly, while embracing the him in a hug. Skipper doubted that but returned the hug anyways.

He took a moment to push his doubts and fears aside, he wanted this, more than anything. Skipper moved to nuzzle his beak into Privates neck, causing the boy to giggle at the tickling sensation it made. They continued to cuddle until Skipper felt his nether regions tighten, and decided it was time to go further. Slowly he pulled Private onto his lap. His barrel chest and Private's chubby belly matched together like two puzzle pieces.

The younger Penguin blushed deeply under his feathers as Skipper readied himself at his opening. He looked into Privates eyes, "Are you sure?" Private nodded slightly, brushing his beak against Skippers.

The Leader tightened his hold around Private as he slowly pushed his member inside. He could feel the other shudder as his muscles instinctively clamped down. Pausing Skipper let out a grunt. "Relax Private, or this will be much more painful than it needs to be.", he managed to say calmly despite the throbbing pain.

"S-sorry Skippa, I'll try", Private gasped out.

After a few moments Private seemed to adjust to having Skipper inside him, and was relaxed enough for Skipper to continue. Slowly he pulled himself out, and pushed back in, cautious not to go too far or hard. Private rested his head in the crook of the Skippers neck as he trembled, confused by the mix of pain and pleasure, trying his hardest not to ruin it.

Skipper stroked the other Penguins back, trying to soothe him. The slow pace was pure torture on him, he desperately wanted to go faster but he dared not do anything to hurt Private.

Several minutes had passed when Skipper realized Private was moving to match his thrusts, eager for more pleasure. "Faster", Private whispered into his neck. Skipper smiled, more than happy to comply. He began pushing faster and harder, a moment later Private matched the pace like before. Both filled with a type of bliss like nothing had they felt before.

Private let out a little moan, trying to get Skipper to go even faster. But the flat-topped Penguin had a slightly different idea. Slowly he lowered himself into a laying position, making sure Private kept upright. Placing his flippers at the others sides to hold him steady, Skipper began thrusting as deep as he could manage. Now focusing on his own pleasure, he felt his climax coming.

Private shut his eyes tightly, overwhelmed by the sensation for a moment. Slowly he opened his eyes to look down at Skipper. "I love you Skippa." Private said softy with a smile. He leaned down to rub his beak against Skippers.

His already red complexion deepened, "I love you too, Private." He cooed, returning the gesture. Skipper couldn't contain himself anymore, his face scrolled as he shot his seed deep into Private, who gasped loudly at the new feeling.

Both were silent, breathing heavily. Skipper let his flippers slide off Private and lay at his side. Slowly Private lifted himself until the other Penguins member was no longer inside him, he quietly laid down beside him, completely exhausted. Skipper wrapped a flipper around Private, pulling him closer and letting him drift to sleep.

The older Penguin released a content sigh, "Happy Birthday Private." Within minutes he was also sound asleep, locked in a loving embrace.

* * *

I'm so ashamed of myself! This was my first sex scene, odd that it was with Penguins. =D


End file.
